Castiel vs Humans
by confusedperson.com
Summary: After Metatron steals Castiel's grace for the spell, the former angel has to learn to survive as a human. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note – OK, OK, I know I should carry on with my other stories, but this idea came to me. I'm sorry. I needed to write the destiel. My babies needed me to. Sorry.**

**So this is set at the beginning of season 9, with Cas as a human. Also, when Sam stopped doing the demon trials, he was fine, so Cas can live with the Winchesters in the bunker. *wink wink***

**Hope you enjoy!**

Castiel vs Humans

When Dean and Sam left the church, to return to Dean's beloved impala, they saw the angels falling. At once Dean's mind travelled to one angel in particular, a dark-haired, trench-coated angel that, as Dean's favourite description of him dictated, "looks like Columbo, talks like Rain man."

Sam cast a glance to his older brother, and, seeing the worry etched onto his face, nudged him.

"Dude," he spoke softly, "what's the matter?"

"We have to find Cas," the older Winchester replied firmly. "Now."

The brothers got into the car, after Sam persuaded Dean to let him drive, which Dean only gave into once Sam had pointed out that Dean's hands were shaking too much, out of worry for his best friend, and Sam suspected, possibly more.

"You so much as scratch her, Sammy, I will tie you up and leave you at a cheap motel somewhere." Dean warned, but Sam could tell the threats were empty, his brother was too worried to concentrate properly.

Once they got on the road, Dean took out his mobile phone and pressed 2 on speed dial. He heard the dial tone and several long beeps. After the fifth beep, the phone was answered.

"Hello, Dean." Was the greeting. Dean noticed the fatigue in the angel's voice.

"Cas?" Dean asked sharply, the worry clear in his voice. "Are you okay? We saw the angels fall, and-"

"Dean" Cas cut him off mid-sentence. "I'm okay, I think."

Dean relaxed a little before stiffening in his seat once again. "You think?"

"Metatron, he... he took my grace Dean." Dean could hear the anguish and fear in Castiel's voice, and knew his friend was upset.

"Cas, Cas, hey, hey it's okay, alright, everything's going to be okay." Dean reassured Castiel, although he was clearly nervous himself. "Alright Cas, do you know where you are?"

"Um..." Castiel looked around and swallowed. "I don't think so. Some wood somewhere. I don't know."

"Alright, I'm gonna track the GPS on your phone. We're coming to get you, Cas, just sit tight, okay? Hang on Cas. Hang on. Everything's going to be alright."

With that Dean hung up the phone and looked to his left to see his brother looking anxiously at him.

"Eyes on the road, Sammy," Dean said.

"What's going on? Is he okay?" Sam asked Dean.

"Metatron stole his grace. He's here," Dean showed Sam Castiel's location on his phone, "And he's scared as hell. So we need to go and pick him up."

The two brothers spent the rest of the journey in silence.

**Author's note – so there's chapter 1, I guess. Next chapter will be them finding Cas and bringing him back to the bunker. Much angst. Much destiel. Much cuddling.**

**So yeah, please review, and I'll post some more whenever.**

**Author out, suckers! *Flies away on a magical floating badger and disappears from sight***


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note – hello. How have you all been? Don't bother answering, I can't hear you anyway.**

**So, this is crazy, I'm updating pretty quickly. Don't expect too much though.**

**Plus...**

**HOW GOOD WAS THE 200****TH**** EPISODE? I may or may not have cried. I'll leave that for you to decide. **

**But for now, here is your next instalment. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

It took them a while, but at last Sam and Dean found the place that Castiel's GPS signal had come from. Even before the impala had stopped moving Dean had thrown off his seatbelt, wrenched open the car door and ran to find his friend. Sam stopped the car and stared after his brother. He knew there was something going on between Dean and Castiel, even if Dean didn't. It was obvious. Soon Sam also took off his seatbelt and followed his older brother.

Dean ran through the trees, ignoring the stitch that was growing in his side. "Cas?" He shouted. "Cas! Where are you?"

Suddenly he heard a faint rustling of leaves somewhere to his left. Dean stopped dead, before walking in that direction, slowly, so as not to frighten Castiel. He pushed back a branch before spotting a figure sitting on the floor with its head tucked against its legs, which were pulled up to its chest.

A trench-coated figure.

"Cas?" Dean slowly made his way to his quivering friend. "Cas?"

The former angel looked up, but didn't make eye contact with Dean. "Why is it so cold, Dean?"

"Umm..." Dean started, but Castiel cut him off.

"I'll tell you why. It's because I am now USELESS!" Dean jumped slightly at Castiel's sudden outburst. The dark-haired man punched the ground repeatedly. "USELESS! My grace was stolen by Metatron for this spell, which made the angels fall! Why was I so STUPID?" By now the former angel was crying and his hand had started to bleed where it had made contact with the hard ground. Dean, suddenly realising that his friend was now human and felt pain, jumped forward and grabbed Castiel's hand. He kneeled down and placed his hand softly on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Hey, Cas, come on. You're not useless." Dean rubbed Castiel's back soothingly.

"Yes, I am. I have no powers. No 'Angel Mojo'. I am weak, and cold, and I think I broke my hand." The former angel sniffed, and for the first time since Dean had got there, looked Dean in the eye. Dean saw all of the hurt and pain that his dark-haired friend was feeling. He saw more tears threatening to fall from Castiel's piercing blue eyes.

"You are so much more that just power. You're loyal, and kind, and you have a huge heart. You've been doing so well at fitting in with humans. I am so proud of you. Do you think I care that you're not as powerful as you were? Of course not! You're special, and you don't need powers to prove that to me."

"Really?" whispered Castiel, his blue eyes meeting Dean's green ones.

"Yes." And with that Dean pulled Castiel close, and held him tight. Just then, Sam got to where Dean and Cas were. Dean saw him and smiled, before pulling away from the former angel's embrace.

"Hey, Cas, everything alright?" Sam smiled at the blue-eyed man. He noticed the blood stains on the trench coat sleeve and frowned. "What happened?"

"Huh?" Castiel's eyebrows knitted together, before pain spiked in his fingers. He gasped, and Dean looked at the blood on his friend's hand, and the odd position of his middle finger.

"I think you dislocated it," Dean pulled his friend's hand closer to his face. "I'm going to have to pop it back in. It's going to hurt."

"I know," sighed the former angel. "Just get it over with."

"Alright. On the count of three. One," a cracking sound went through the air as Dean snapped the finger back into place. Castiel went white and bit his lip, but as soon as it was done he relaxed.

"Alright," the younger Winchester brother looked at Dean. "We should get back to the bunker. Cas, you look like you need a good night's sleep."

The older brother nodded, and helped his exhausted friend up. The three of them started to make their way back to the impala.

Sam walked a little in front, to give his brother and Castiel some space to do their "Profound Bonding". The whole way, Dean rubbed Castiel's back and whispered reassuring things that Sam couldn't hear.

When they got to Dean's baby, Castiel was barely standing, he was so exhausted. He looked like he was about to collapse. Dean supported his weight as they both got into the back seat. Sam raised his eyebrows but said nothing, and got behind the steering wheel. He started the car and they journeyed in silence.

About twenty minutes later, Sam looked into the back seat and smiled at what he saw. Castiel was asleep, resting his head against Dean's shoulder, whilst Dean, also asleep, had his head resting on Castiel's, snoring slightly. Sam turned back around and smiled. He knew Castiel would be alright, as long as Dean was around.

**Author's note – awwwwwwww ma babies! How cute. **

**So anyway, please review, constructive criticism, not constructive criticism, whatever. Please, it'll make my day.**

'**till next time, suckers! *flies away on hippogriff singing 'I believe I can fly'***


End file.
